Centrally located call processing centers, or call centers, are a key part of service response processes. The level of technology integration and sophistication in portable phones has risen to the point where cell phones now incorporate digital cameras, voice annotation, email, calendaring, and appointment functions in a single package.
In some settings, however, technology has not had such a dramatic impact. For example, an emergency call center (e.g., a 911 call center) typically has limited technological resources that it can draw upon to handle emergency calls. Some call centers may only include a telephone interface to handle incoming calls, a radio dispatch interface to alert the relevant authorities, and a call routing system to direct incoming calls to the appropriate operators. As another example, an appliance maintenance hotline may include a telephone interface to handle incoming calls, a technician that responds to the telephone calls, and a pre-generated service manual stored on a local machine that the technician may consult while handling the call.
In the example of an emergency call center, the communication flow may literally be a matter of life and death. The accurate delivery of information, recording the information and invoking an emergency response must be failsafe. A component failure at an inopportune time could cost a life. Since electronic components have a limited life span as well, accommodations must be made to assure that a failed cable does not cost a human life.
Thus, a need still remains for a call center system with redundant communication. In view of the increased reliance on telephone activated services, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.